Home again
by Fallen012
Summary: Kat's been missing for a year and finally has returned, but it's not at all the reunion that everyone had been hoping for. After waiting so long for her return, Raven has so many questions and yet no answers. All she can do is help guide her ally back to her old self again as a horrible threat slowly rises. (Will be some Kat/Raven )
1. Chapter 1: The power of hate

_**I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to a wonderful game I only just discovered barely a week ago. This story is NOT going to follow the events in either of the games. It may or may not touch base with some things but the story itself will not in hopes that the readers of this story will go on ahead and try the actual game itself, I highly recommend it. This game series was sadly not advertised enough and that breaks my heart that a gem like this would go undetected for nearly a year now. The game is not even a year old and it's already facing a sad fate, due to lack of exposure. And so it's because of this I will be trying my hardest to stay away from the main story of the game in hopes people will go check it out.**_

 _ **Think of this story as a tribute to the game, an apology for only now discovering what I think is probably one of the best games I've ever played. I am sad to say that Gravity Rush 2 didn't get as many sales as they were hoping so in one months time the servers to that game are going to be shut down due to this fact. (even though Gravity rush 2 got one of the top game awards in 2017.) The game isn't even a year old yet and it's facing a very sad fate.**_

 _ **I adore the game and feel ashamed that I only now actually tried it, even though I walked by it in the store countless times, because I didn't know what that game was. It's not your average game and that's why it's so amazing.**_

 _ **Anyways, please enjoy this story, again it's not going to follow most of the details of the game so hopefully no one needs to worry about any spoilers if my readers do decide to go on ahead and purchase the game and play it. If you have or are going to/are currently playing the game lemme know what you think of it in the comments!**_

 _ **On another side note, I apologize ahead of time for the spelling of locations and possibly characters names if they are mentioned in this story!**_

 _ **Sit back, relax, grab some coffee or some tea and enjoy!**_

* * *

The thing that hurts the most is simply not knowing. Not knowing why.

She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she gazed out over the town that she had come to call home. She honestly didn't know exactly how much time had gone by, the days were starting to blur together. She had her ups and her downs and her lefts and her rights but finally she managed to find time to simply find a rooftop and sit back and relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

For the longest time it felt like no one wanted Kat to have time for herself, no one wanted her to be alone... Not that she could really blame them. If she had been in their shoes she probably would be acting the same way, be wearing the same worried expression that everyone seemed to have when they even so much as looked in her general direction.

So many questions had been thrown at her but she had been able to answer so few and that alone seemed to bother so many people, people were scared, worried, wonder if something bad was on the way.

Had it all just been one big warning for what was yet to come?

Kat sighed softly as she allowed her legs to dangle over the edge of the roof, the rough texture of the edge gently digging into the backs of her knees each time a leg rocked back and made contact before slowly swaying forward once more. She almost looked like a child, sitting there, almost like she was waiting for something or someone. But in reality the blond haired woman was simply allowing time to tick by, enjoying the alone time.

Sneaking away even if it really was just for the night was something Kat normally ever did. She normally would tell people where she was going just so they were able to find her if something did happen. But in this case she just really needed a moment to herself. Just a moment to breath and try and make sense of everything!

Hekseville didn't seem like a dangerous place on first glance, however that quickly changed the moment Kat came back. A place she had once called her home was suddenly a place she hated without reason. The burning inferno in her chest desired only one thing.

Death of everyone she could see and Destruction of anything in her way.

The damage she had caused with thankfully no causalities had been astounding! It was a wonder that no one had been hurt. The actions that were taken against the merciless assault were perfectly timed and played out to an absolute pin tip. She didn't know if it had been skill or luck or maybe it was a mixture of both? Either way no one was hurt and Kat was so painfully grateful for that.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she allowed the memories to flow through her mind for the first time since the event, almost like she was still trying to make sense of the whole situation. It felt like nothing made sense to her! The flashing images of explosions, fire, people running for their lives, the shrill ear piecing screams of terror all around her. The feeling of her heart pounding deep within her chest, the adrenaline coursing though her veins, and the hate that didn't make any sense to her stinging her mind like a thousand bees! She rained terror down upon anything and anyone she could reach.

She could see and hear everything that was going on around her, but her body had a mind of it's own and during the entire attack. Someone far off was using her like a puppet, violently forcing her body beyond it's capabilities to cause as must destruction as they could.

She couldn't fight it, the grip her attacker had on her mind was so tight that it was almost as if she liked it. That it made sense, there was a logical reason why this needed to happen. That there was a logical reason why Kat wanted every single person dead, wanted every single building taken down, brick by brick, it all made sense at the time.

She could remember the furious roar bubbling up in the back of her own throat every time her body made contact with yet another poor obstacle in her way of a possible target. It had been her own voice, but she wasn't causing it, that hated.

But the moment, the conflict, the impact of someone of equal power challenging her, begging her, attacking her, battling her for what seemed like hours, the instant Kat was knocked out of the sky only to smash into the concrete ground below, knocking the ice cold death grip from her face was she able to see what she had been doing. The terror she had caused, and the realization that nothing made sense anymore.

The relief it was over.

There had been no reason for the hate she felt, no reason why she needed to attack. Kat hadn't been the one who was in danger at that moment. It was everyone else who was, and Kat had been the cause.

She. Was. The. Danger.

The danger to the home she once loved.

Thankfully a Gravity shifter had been fast enough to intercept the attack, strong enough to hold Kat at bay long enough to come up with a plan, one that had involved her colliding with Kat at bone breaking speed.

Kat remembered laying on the cold hard ground, bleeding from wounds, aching, hurting and finally breathing of her own free will.

The first breath was the hardest. Was even breathing something her captors didn't let her do on her own!? Whoever had their grips on her made sure to have completely control over every single function of her poor little broken body.

She remembered not wanting to move, or maybe realizing if even for a second that she couldn't remember how to control her own limbs.

She couldn't remember what it had been like to not have to depend on someone making the order to move for her.

Slowly, ever so slowly did memories come back into her mind.

Being alone, being found, being taken care of and then an ice cold grip on her face, her arms, her legs, even her chest.

She didn't know for how long but it was like being in a restless sleep where you would wake up every single hour on the dot, and then finally morning comes and you wake up completely dazed, like your body didn't wake up right, like you were not completely centered within your own mind, not remembering fully the events from the night before, only knowing that you had just had the worst sleep of you entire life.

Trying to remember how to even open her own eyes was hard, even as she felt the impact of someone's feet colliding on either side of her body, standing over her.

At first there was silence, for just a second.

Kat could feel the tension. They were waiting for the blond to get back up and attack again. But instead there was nothing. No movement, no threats, no hateful screaming. Only stillness, exhaustion, relief?

Kat tried to lift her head but only being able to move it barely an inch was all that was needed for the other to grow even more tense and ready themselves for an attack. Then there was a voice, a raspy, deep, familiar voice.

"Kat! Please stop this! I know this isn't you!"

That voice.

Finally Kat's eyes painfully and slowly fluttered open. Her vision was so blurry, that even her eyes were effected by lack of use of their owner. Even through the blurriness she knew that figure anywhere. That tall, slender form, that long dark, redish hair, those piecing eyes and even that dark bird on her shoulder. Yes, finally recognition. The only thing she didn't recognize was that expression on her face. That battle stance didn't match her eyes. That panicked, worried, confused look.

The blond opened her mouth and at first a tiny breath escaped her lips, no voice.

Then she tried again and then one more time.

"R..." A cough. "Raven..?" Such a tiny, weak, pained voice. Despite the harshness, it felt so nice to be in control of her own words once again.

She could feel the world around her growing dark again as she allowed her eyes to droop.

"Kat!" The dark haired woman above her gasped as she dropped down so both of her knees were on either side of the other woman, hands grabbing both sides of the blond's face. Almost like she was begging her to stay awake. "What happened!? Where have you been!?" The woman's eyes scanned Kat, head to toe, so many things didn't make sense. "Who did this to you!?" So many questions that Kat so badly wanted to answer.

Before Kat knew what was going on frantic hands were suddenly darting from each of her limbs, panicking, trying to get the rest of the ice cold death grip off of Kat. Each time Raven pulled a piece off it was like another horrible weight lifted off her chest. The sound of cold hard steel hitting the ground was what kept making Kat's eyes snap back open each time they drooped.

"What is all this!?" Raven demanded as she removed yet another piece of the horrible contraption that littered Kat's body.

Kat could hear Raven's furious yell. Judging by the clang of metal barely a second later, if she had to guess the dark haired woman just threw another piece of the horrible, stinging, cold contraption that had death gripped her body for far too long.

Finally after a few moments of struggling the rest of the pieces were off and Kat was finally able to breath on her own, but she still didn't want to move.

Raven was kneeling over her once more, taking Kat's face in her hands, calling her name. But why, if she was so close, why did Raven's voice sound so far away?

The world was growing dark again, and her body growing limp from complete exhaustion. Her body had been pushed so beyond it's own limits for far too long, it needed rest.

With her eyes closed she could feel her body being scooped up and held against something so nice and warm and safe, she could feel the wind pick up around her and she could hear Raven's faint voice calling to her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, that she was going to get help and get everything sorted out.

And that was it.

Black.

So many memories, so many things still don't make sense. Even now are memories still coming back, very slowly.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it, the first chapter of a story that I am literally making up as I go along. XD**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and I will have the next chapter up and at em sometime soon!**_

 _ **And please! If you are curious and want to try the game, do no hesitate! Go out there and try it! There's a whole other story there just waiting for someone to uncover it.**_

 _ **For now please have a wonderful day! And let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Raven the protector

_**Thank you to those who took the time to read my first chapter of this new story. Like I said in the first chapter I am straying away from the main story of the game to avoid any spoilers for my readers! Again, I encourage people to go give the game a try, it has an amazing story and it's just a downright work of art!**_

 _ **Can't go wrong with flinging a blond woman through the air!**_

 _ **Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

* * *

She couldn't help but watch the blond for a moment, sitting there, legs dangling over the edge finally able to relax. It made her feel guilty for keeping such a close eye on the other woman.

Raven floated in mid air just a little ways away from the other woman where Kat wouldn't see her. Her arms crossed over her chest and a brow furrowed she couldn't help but to think about the state Kat had been in just days prior.

She remembered holding Kat in her arms and realizing just how light the other woman was, how much weight had she lost? When was the last time the other woman eaten? It wasn't a secret that Gravity Shifters needed to ingest far more calories in a day than the average human being. And with that knowledge on the forefront of her mind Raven wondered just how Kat had been able to cause that much damage? In her current state Kat looked like she could barely walk in a straight line on her own, let alone kick a hole through a brick wall! Had it been that suit she tore off Kat? Was that what was making her do all this? Did it give her more strength? Still so many questions.

That suit...

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly at the thought of the gut-retching thing.

The moment her eyes fell upon Kat's damaged form she knew that the unexplainable attack had to have had something to do with that suit! She did get the rest of the pieces off, yes. But remembering the sting she felt on her skin the moment her hands came in contact with that metal was torturous. She wondered if that was what it felt like inside the armor as well, or maybe that was a defense mechanism so attackers couldn't actually grab onto the wearer? Either way, all that mattered now was that the monstrous thing was off her long lost ally.

Once again her mind wandered back to the smaller form, silently making a promise to make sure Kat eats enough to gain some weight back. Even through the light grey sweatpants and the light tank top she could tell that so much weight had been lost. She remembered pulling the torso piece of the armor off and realizing just how small Kat really was after all this time. It nearly made her sick to her stomach.

The second Raven decided to look down at the other woman instantly made her entire body pang with guilt. Most of her blond hair was a shade of pink, stained with blood. Possibly from the impact?

The dark haired woman cringed slightly as she remembered flying at Kat at full speed the second she got the chance, and then the impact of Raven's attack, and not even a second later Kat falling out of the sky at neck breaking speed, creating a crater just from the force of the impact when Kat's body finally made contact with the concrete below.

It took Kat days before she finally woke. During that time the blond haired woman had been in a complete dead sleep. No amount of shoulder shaking from Syd could wake the smaller woman. Everyone had been so on edge, wanting answers from her. Everyone, especially Syd simply wanted to wake her and basically interrogate her. Raven really couldn't blame them for being so impatient and wanting those answers right then and there, Kat pretty much, single handed destroyed a good chunk of the town, along with vehicles and many injuries, thankfully no deaths.

However, that knowledge wasn't enough to stop Raven from grabbing the winter haired man by the collar and throwing him down the steps of the pipe house, along with the rest of Kat's old friends who obviously wanted answers as well. Kat's tiny pipe house was not big enough for such a large crowd.

It was easy to see that there were so many mixed emotions within everyone's eyes, but all that stress in one tiny enclosed space was simply not healthy for anyone, especially the broken woman who laid in the bed that was just behind the dark haired woman.

No one wanted to blame Kat for what happened, but with that said sometimes anger lands on the wrong target, and so that was why Raven decided to act as a body shield for her closest ally until the other woman was able to stand on her own once more, and until they figured out just what the hell was going on. Still, nothing made sense.

Kat had gone missing just over a year now, and was finally back! No one took Kat's loss harder than Raven herself!

It was an interesting friendship, one that began with confusion, hate and rivalry that turned into possibly the strongest bond Raven had been seen. Kat was her best friend and she was not about to risk losing her again.

Together Kat and Raven kept their home safe from any threat, together with their Gravity shifting abilities no one stood a chance against them. Between gangs, Monster Navi, corruption within the government no one had been able to best the duo, that was until one day Kat just vanished without a trace.

Days ticked by and Kat didn't even so much as move from her bed. There were times where Raven did in fact try to wake her to attempt to get Kat to eat something, anything, or even just a sip of water.

Kat only remained awake for mere seconds, long enough to take a single bite here and there, and the tiniest of sips of water. And then without warning the blond would slowly lower her head back onto the pillow and be out completely, leaving Raven to wonder if she had imagined Kat being awake.

It was the fourth morning when Kat began to stir.

A tiny groan was what made Raven lunge for the edge of the bed, hoping that the other woman would wake. And she did.

Ever so slowly did crimson eyes flutter open.

First she stared at the ceiling for a long moment, blinking a few times, almost as if she was not believing what her eyes were seeing. And then her eyes slowly scanned her surroundings until they landed on the face of a long lost ally.

"R..." The blond struggled, voice sounding like it was strained from lack of use, or perhaps exhausted due to that horrifying furious screaming from their battle.

The dark haired woman sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the other to speak first. She was almost scared that if she opened her own mouth before Kat had a chance to speak, she might risk somehow scaring the blond back into a dead sleep.

"Raven." Her voice was still so tiny, but there was still that determination deep within the way she formed her name.

"Kat." Raven replied with a kind smile.

Kat's entire body shook violently, trying so hard to sit up.

Raven didn't hesitate, looping an arm around the other's back, she helped the other rise, taking advantage of the position to bring a cup of water the dark haired woman left on the nightstand to Kat's lips. She watched as tiny gulps were gratefully taken.

Very little information was still gained, it seemed that Kat really, honestly couldn't remember much. Only very small snips of memories that the blond admitted that she couldn't put into words despite trying so many times.

One things Kat was sure of, whoever had Kat for that amount of time must have done something to her, something terrible. The poor blond had one long road of recovery ahead of her.

Even her guardian, Dusty, Kat's loyal little ally, remained curled up in it's basket. That poor creature itself looked like it was in pain, even Xii wouldn't leave the poor cat's side. The bird quite literally remained pressed up right against the other, only lifting it's own head every now and then out of curiosity to watch was Raven moved around the tiny pipe house.

Now that Kat was awake Raven did her best to keep her calm. It was obvious that Kat remembered what happened just a few days away. The destruction of her return was burned into her mind.

Despite Raven trying to tell the woman not to blame herself, at times needing to even grab Kat by the shoulders to give her a gentle shake so she would listen to the words the dark haired woman was saying. It was just simply no use. Kat blamed herself, guilt was weighing heavily on her shoulders and for a time Kat just sat there on her bed, knees curled up with her cheek pressed against them as she stared blankly into a curtain that was to the back of the pipe house.

By the fifth day people began to drop by to see if Kat was doing any better.

And by the seventh... Raven left only for a little while just to go purchase a few things. Some food for two; an entire week of not leaving Kat's side meant that groceries were definitely needed. And then of course some more bandages and supplies for Kat's still healing wounds.

But when Raven returned from her journey in town she instantly realized that the pipe house was empty.

No Kat.

The woman nearly dropped everything that she was carrying as she called out her friend's name, terrified that she had gone missing once more.

Thankfully she gained her composure long enough to gently place the supplies down inside the house before jumping up an flying up towards the sky as fast as a speeding bullet to find Kat.

Raven shook her head, clearing her thoughts to the present moment, her eyes landing on the blond's back. She was still sitting there staring at the sky, one of her hands gently scratching the loyal Dusty behind the ears.

She almost felt guilty. Maybe some time alone was exactly what Kat needed?

Raven lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment and sigh.

She was too selfish. She didn't want to leave Kat alone, and Raven would never admit it but quite honestly she herself didn't much care for prolonged periods of alone time anymore.

Over a year had gone by, a year of missing this woman every single day. A year of Raven being by herself, keeping the town safe, of course with the help of other allies, but in reality Raven didn't go near other people as often as she should have. She didn't like people. And in the beginning when Kat first vanished it was all anyone would talk about and Raven couldn't stand it at the time. She had lost her closest ally, her best friend, her other half... And to think, when she first met Kat she could barely stand to be around her, even the simple sound of the blond's voice was nearly enough to send Raven into a furious rage, and now that Kat was right here, sitting right there on the edge of the roof, alive, Raven didn't want to let her out of her sight anytime soon.

She was about to fly over to the other woman when something caught her eyes down on the streets below, and not just her eye, her nose as well.

Her lips curled into the tiniest of smiles as an idea popped into her mind. An ice cream stand. How long has it been since the duo had ice cream together.

Without a second thought the Gravity Shifter darted down onto the streets below.

Time to see if Raven can still make Kat smile.

* * *

 _ **What do you get when you so badly don't want to spill spoilers but are nerding out so hard over a game while writing a story? XD E**_ **xtreme Temptation!**

 _ **Sorry for the extremely long intro, two chapters long just to get it to the present moment eh? Now things are going to start to get interesting. I'm just going to sit over here and see what evil things I can come up with.**_

 _ **On a side note...**_

 **Just today I managed to beat the second game. Not even a week ago I didn't even know that this game existed! Now that I have completed both games I am just going to sit over here and sniffle a bit. ;w; This game is going to be the death of my heart, I swear.**

 **Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter and I shall see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: A nip in the air

It didn't take her long at all.

Judging by the fact that it was late in the evening and the temperature was slowly beginning to drop, Raven was not surprised that there was no one else in line for ice-cream.

The Shifter almost had to laugh at herself as she stood in front of the booth, wondering what exactly she was going to order. Who orders ice-cream this close to the season change? They were going to have snow soon and the biggest idea Raven could come up with was ice-cream?

Despite there being a booth for tea, coffee, and maybe even cocoa, Raven still placed her order.

Even the man behind the counter mentioned something about closing down for the season sometime during the month, but once again that didn't' stop Raven from her master plan. Kat used to love ice-cream! Hopefully she still did.

After purchasing two Angel-Vanilla cones she made her way back up to the blond who was still perched on the ledge, legs gently swinging back and forth. Raven almost half expected Kat to not be there by the time she returned, thinking maybe Kat did see or hear her and made a run for it. But no, that was not the case. The blond still remained in the same spot, and the same position that she had been just minutes before.

Raven cleared her throat, causing Kat to nearly jump out of her skin as the dark-haired woman slowly floated closer, ice-cream still in hand.

"Raven!" Kat yelped as a hand flew to the middle of her chest out of sheer shock and surprise. "I didn't hear you coming!" The blond laughed a bit as she gazed up at the taller woman with wide, startled eyes.

"Maybe that is exactly the way I planned it." Raven chuckled as she settled down right beside her companion. "And I think that…" She began as she held out one of the cones for the blond to take. "It's been far too long since you and I shared some ice-cream together, don't you think?" Her lips curled slightly into a gentle smile as the other slowly took the icy treat from her.

She watched as the blond held the cone in both of her hands, gazing down at it with what almost looked like a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry for running off." Kat began as she looked up at the other, to see that Raven was already digging into her own ice-cream. "I just really needed some air, it feels like it's been forever since I've been able to fly around of my own free will." She admitted in an almost hushed voice, almost as if she might remember something, but of course nothing. Just the feeling.

"You don't need to apologize for that." Raven cut her off gently right before she was able finished inhaling her treat. "I understand." Turning her head so she could see the blond a little better. "You were gone for…" She trailed off for a moment, searching her mind for the right words. Was there even a right way to say it? "You have been gone for quite some time, Kat…" She bit her bottom lip at the expression that was now flooding Kat's features wondering if she should continue. "I don't think you were allowed to do anything of your own free will, were you?" Raven finished with a murmur.

"I don't remember anything." Kat shrugged with a brow furrowed. "It's all in pieces. Little tiny snips of… I don't even know what." The smaller woman brought a hand to her forehead, as if she was trying so hard to concentrate, that if she focused hard enough maybe, just maybe she could bring forth the missing pieces that she was looking so hard for. But instead all she was rewarded with was a simple throbbing, dull headache.

Raven reached forward and gently took that hand in her own and slowly guided it back down to Kat's lap, where Dusty at some point must have curled up. "Don't force it." The taller woman murmured softly. "If you are meant to remember then you will, for now you still need time to heal." She couldn't help but to reach up and so very gently brush a few golden locks to the side before trailing a feather light fingers just along the bottom of a scabbed gash that followed Kat's hairline. Maybe she didn't need to wrap her head anymore? The wound itself looked like it was well intact by itself. The dark-haired woman nearly grimaced as she remembered how Kat received that one. It had been Raven's doing. It was how she had been able to knock the out of control Kat from the sky and down to the pavement below.

Kat was sitting as still as possible, trying to read Raven's face. She never thought that the other's hands would ever be so gentle. Strong yes, but gentle? She never thought about it before. Even so there she was, Raven's hand ever so gently trailing the skin on the Blond's forehead, making sure that the healing wound was indeed healing well.

The taller woman's eyes slowly moved down from the wound to the crimson eyes that were staring at her in wonder. She couldn't help it when her cheeks turned a shade of pink. She nearly flinched her hand away when she realized what exactly she was doing with her hand.

"Your ice-cream is melting." Raven sputtered out before she shoveled the rest of her own into her mouth, as if she had just inhaled it.

Kat's own face was a darker shade as well, she quickly looked down at her hands, mainly to tear her gaze away from Kat in an attempt to try and prevent making things awkward only to find that the words that Raven had spoken were true. She quickly began to work at the sticky, treat in her hand. She was not about to let such a glorious thing go to waste.

A few moments passed as Kat finished her ice-cream, both woman enjoying the view. The sun slowly setting in the distance. Despite the beautiful scene in front of them the temperature was dropping even more to the point that Raven realized that she could start to see her own breath with each exhale. And it was at that moment a thought dawned on her, one that instantly cause a tiny pang deep within her chest.

Brow furrowing, she turned her attention back towards the other woman.

Kat wrapped her arms around herself as if they were wings, her entire body was shivering, but her eyes were still locked onto the setting sun, almost as if she wasn't paying attention to the fact that her own body was in a chilled state.

How could Raven be so blind!?

All Kat had on was a simple tank top and sweatpants, that simple outfit seemed to be what Kat was most comfortable in at the moment. Raven honestly didn't even give it a second thought, and this made the taller woman feel ashamed. Even she wore a sweater in this weather.

Kat even had a small collection of sweaters back at her place and Raven's mind didn't even clue into them, despite the nip in the air.

She didn't hesitate, shrugging out of her own sweater before giving the other woman a gentle nudge.

Of course Kat tried to decline the offer with her own brow furrowed and a almost amused laugh. "I'm okay!" She smiled softly with a playful giggle as she tried to paw the generous offering away.

There's that smile that Raven was aiming for. But now she was also aiming to try and keep this woman from Freezing to death.

"Not taking no for an answer." Raven's words were blunt but caring all at the same time as she skillfully slipped the sweater over Kat's arms and then across her back.

She was surprised that Kat didn't put up much as an argument, in fact she nearly blushed again when Kat instead of pulling the piece of fabric off and attempting to hand it back to the dark-haired woman she instead leaned back into it, almost death gripping it for warmth.

Kat even nearly sighed in relief and closed her eyes as she murmured the softest of thank-you's that Raven ever heard.

The blond's chin was tucked against her chest as she relaxed into the sweater, still warm with the other woman's body heat.

Raven lifted her head and realized that the sky was begging to grow dark, which could only mean that the temperature was going to drop even more, perhaps even to the point of frost.

"Let's head back." The taller woman pushed herself to her feet and stood on the edge of the building for a moment before a blue aura enveloped her body. She slowly floated forward and stayed directly in front of Kat, hand out stretched for her. "It's much warmer in your little pipe." She nearly laughed at the last word. "By the way, I don't think you ever explained to me where exactly you got the idea to turn an abandoned pipe into a house." She nearly tilted her head to the side as she watched the other woman slowly raise to her own feet.

"It's a long story." Kat chuckled as her own body began to glow with it's own crimson aura. One of her arms cradling Dusty against her chest while her other reached forward, placing her own hand in Raven's, grateful for the support.

Raven was honestly hesitant about allowing Kat to fly on her own, she still looked so weak, so small, so lost. She had no idea that Kat, herself was thinking almost the exact same thing. The flight over to the building's roof had been an unsteady one. Even Dusty, the cat was exhausted by the time they landed. It was true, they sure had one long road of recovery to go.

Kat was also thankful for the company Raven had offered her, it helped take her mind off things, things that she really shouldn't be thinking so hard about. Every time Kat tried to remember how exactly this all happened or what happened to her she always ended up with the same result, a splitting headache one that she actually thought that she deserved. Her punishment perhaps?

What happened a week ago was not her fault, It was hard to put herself in the mindset where she shouldn't blame herself. Even Raven tried to tell her that it was not her fault.

But the one thing Kat kept coming back to was the fact that despite her not causing it, the destruction caused was not one of her own doing, she didn't consciously do it, despite all those facts, she always came back to that one horrible thought. It was still her body, her powers that caused it. It will be her who the people think about when they remember the destruction and the horrors of that night.

If only she could remember how it happened, how she was put in the position for someone to take advantage of her like that, how they captured her and somehow slipped her into that horrible suit, then maybe just maybe she could prevent it from happening if someone were to try again.

Raven nearly lunged forward, about to scoop Kat up into her arms and fly her home when she watched as Kat wobbled a bit, almost looking like she was about to fall instead of float. Last thing she wanted was for the blond to plummet down to her death! Raven was certain that Kat's poor healing body couldn't take much more abuse!

"Are you okay?" The dark-haired woman had her other arm ready to grab the blond, while her other remained where it was, with Kat's hand in her's.

"I'm fine." Kat giggled softly.

How could she be so positive? It was one of the many things Raven admired her for. But at the same time in this instance she wondered if the bubbliness and the smiles and giggles were all just a coverup for what she could be thinking about at this moment. The thought made Raven's heart sink a bit.

"It just might take me a bit of practice to fly on my own again. Just like in the beginning when Dusty first found me." She tilted her head downwards to give the Cat who was still curled up against her chest a look. "It feels like it's been a lifetime since I flew around on my own, honestly."

"I think it might also have to do with the fact that you are still so weak." Raven replied softly. "Someone hurt you, Kat, you need to allow your body and your mind to heal." Her brow furrowed as they floated forward slowly, Kat slowly following Raven as she floated backwards, not once taking her protective gaze off the blond.

The thought of someone hurting Kat was enough to nearly send Raven into a rampage. She made a silent promise to find who did this and destroy them as slowly and as painfully as possible. They were not going to get away with it, and she was going to make sure of it.

Kat must have read Raven's mind, or maybe it was the fact that Raven's entire body grew tense, including the hand that was still guiding the blond's.

"Raven, I promise I'm okay." She floated forward a bit more so she could give the taller woman a gentle nudge and look directly into her eyes. "I promise" Her voice was a little lower and softer, her eyes almost pleading.

Raven stared at the other woman for a moment before tightening her grip on her hand. "Come." She spoke gently pulling Kat along towards home. "And you better not be planning on fallout out of the sky any time soon." She said in an almost playful tone.

"Why would I be planning that!?- EEK!" Kat was cut off as Raven sped up pulling Kat closer to her body as they zipped through the air.

Raven's lips curled into a smile as she watched Kat's face go from a more serious expression to one that looked like she was having fun. Even the sound of Kat's playing laughter filled her ears.

Oh, how she missed that.

To think, when they first met she couldn't stand that laugh, and now she couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

 _ **Once again I swear that this game is going to be the death of me. Even after completing it I still cannot get enough of it! I am determined to complete it 100%, extras and all. That and those Dusty Tokens shall be mine! Mwhahaa!**_

 _ **-clears throat-**_

 _ **Sorry, got off topic for a second there, anyways! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of this story. The name may or may not change, I am not too sure, we shall see where it goes!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Have a wonderful evening/morning, depending on your time zone!**_

 ** _Also, another quick side note! I am going to try and have a new chapter up every day. That's my goal. If by chance you run across a typo I am so sorry. The way I am doing this is I am typing it up first and submitting it that way no one has to wait for my updates. And then after it is posted I do a quick read through to try and pick up on any typos and fix them right then and there. I don't want to make anyone wait any longer than they have to. There are so few fanbase for this game that again, I don't wanna make people wait. (Past stories I have written I made people wait days, even weeks for an update, that is not how I want to do things with this story. ;w;)_**

 ** _Have a great day!_**


	4. Chapter 4 A new ally or something else

"Hey! Aren't you the Gravity Queen!?" Kat froze in place. It felt like forever since she was last called that. She was almost beginning to wonder if everyone had forgotten about what she used to be called.

She looked around at first, not knowing where the voice was coming from. It sounded like a man, and he didn't sound too far away.

"Excuse me?" She called out, brows raised in what almost looked like alarm.

Kat was once again taking advantage of some alone time and decided to go for a walk while Raven had some things she needed to do. The taller woman took it upon herself to take care of the city while Kat was away and now she made it a habit of flying around the entire city to make sure everything was in working order.

It took some coaxing but Kat eventually was able to convince Raven to go, due to the fact that once again the dark-haired woman didn't want to leave the blond by herself for too long. However Kat knew that some time out of that tiny pipe house would do them both some good. Kat even wondered if Raven might have even needed a bit of time away from her too.

The little Gravity Shifter didn't mind Raven's company at all, in fact she loved it, but she could tell that Raven was growing so tired and so worried with each passing second she spent with Kat. How different the blond was to her was something Raven had to get used to.

They even shared the same bed, due to the size of their home. Kat didn't have plans to kick Raven out. Once again she much preferred Raven around than to no having her around.

The entire night they kept their back pressed against each other's, enjoying the other's warmth. Kat almost wondered if Raven stayed away most of the night, once again watching over the blond.

Wondering this made Kat's stomach twinge with guilt. She was the reason the poor Dark-haired woman was so exhausted all the time.

Kat nearly jumped out of her skin as a man ran up to her, almost literally knocking her right out of her thoughts. "H-Hey!" She yelped in surprised as she stumbled backwards.

It was a middle aged looking man. He was wearing a bright orange beanie that reminded Kat of a bright colored traffic cone. He was also clean shaved and there was just something about him that made Kat a little uncomfortable.

"Do you remember me?" The man was overly excited and had a voice that almost reminded Kat of one of those typical nerdy guys who got overly attached easily.

"I can't say that I-" Kat laughed nervously as he cut her right off mid sentence.

"You saved my life about a year ago!" He made himself almost sound like an overly excited child who was meeting their idol for the first time.

"Oh." Kat blinked a few times and gave a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, but it's been a while." She rubbed the back of her neck guiltily.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded excitedly, grinning form ear to ear. "You saved me when those Navi were attacking! You took them all out so fast and flew off before I had a chance to properly thank you!" The man leaned forward and grasped both of Kat's in his own.

She gave a nervous laugh as she looked down at her hands. "You're welcome?" She allowed her lips to curl into a half smile, this guy was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Please." He continued. "Allow me to properly thank you sometime. Maybe some dinner? Or even some coffee sometime?" He suddenly paused and took a step back, laughing. "I'm sorry I getting way to far ahead of myself." The man pulled his bright orange beanie off his head and bowed slightly. "My name is Nick." He held his hat at his side as he rubbed the back of his own neck. "Maybe I should have started with that in the first place. With my luck I probably just made this entire thing very awkward." He finished with a nervous laugh of his own.

Kat raised her hands and shook her head. "No, no not at all." She lied. "I can honestly say that I am pretty much meeting everyone all over again. Again I have been gone for quite some time, you could say that I only just got back into town a week ago…" She trailed off as she remembered how exactly she returned and wondered how exactly this guy was able to stand there and talk to her without feeling nervous or frightened. She didn't deserve his thanks, or anyone's thanks for that matter. She destroyed a chunk of the town and this man was still talking to her as if she were still a hero? This didn't make any sense to her!

It was like Nick was able to read her thoughts, if it was even just for a second. "You know, no one blames you for what happened right?" He tilted his head to the side squinting a bit as if he was trying to read her face a bit better. Everyone makes mistakes- Not that it was your mistake that was made of course!" He babbled. "Everyone knows that you were being controlled by something!"

Kat's brow furrowed. "E-Everyone?" Her voice was almost like a tiny squeak as she spoke. "Literally everyone?" Without even realizing it Kat took a hesitant step backwards.

"Oh, man. I am really screwing this up." Nick ran his hands through his hair before sliding his beanie back onto his head, hiding his spiky dark hair beneath it. "I mean look. I know you barely know who I am…" He trailed off and looked around. "Here." He stretched out a hand. "Allow me to get you some coffee? Maybe?" He almost sounded desperate. "Maybe if we got to know each other better maybe you would be able to relax a little more? Yeah?" He nodded, hopefully.

Kat's brow furrowed. "Thank you, but no thank you." She straightened herself out and regained her composure. She knew what this man was trying to do. She couldn't blame him. That's how normal lives work for people. They find a girl who they attached themselves to and then try to ask them out, right? That was where she was certain this conversation was going. She simply was not interested.

Nick looked completely crushed by that answer. "What…? What do you mean no?" He stuttered over his words. "This was not at all how I planned this conversation would go." He admitted. "Ever since the day I saw you, when you save me from those Navi, I dreamt of this moment." He rambled. "Where I would ask you out and you would say yes and then we would go from there." He stopped himself and slowly looked over to where the Gravity Shifter was standing, who was now looking even more nervous than before. "I mean." He spoke quickly as Kat took a few more steps backwards.

"Nick, is that what you said your name was?" Kat spoke with haste as she looked around for her trusty feline friend who was instantly by her side, sensing it's owner's distress. "Look." She began. "It was very nice to meet you but there is somewhere I really need to be." She took a few more steps backwards, trying to put some distance between herself and Nick, she didn't want this mane to be caught up in the force of what she was about to do.

"Wait!" The man nearly yelped as he lunged forward, taking Kat's hand in his own once more, causing the poor blond to look even more distressed than she did before. "If you would just give me a chance!" His voice was desperate and growing in pitch with every passing second. "You of all people should know what it's like to want a second chance, right?" His eyes narrowed to slits, in what looked like an accusing manner.

Kat looked at him a very rare fury in her eyes. "There is a difference between making an honest mistake without ill intent or having no control over something what so ever and someone with the intent on a goal and being caught in the process of trying to reach that goal. Especially when the answer was already given to you. And if I didn't make myself clear the first time I said it, I will say it again." She gave her hand a sharp pull, right out of both of his. "The answer is no." She snapped before kicking off the ground and sending herself plummeting straight into the sky as high as fast as she could, not caring if she had just knocked the man off his feet or not.

She didn't know why but how he approached her and how he spoke, mixed with what almost looked like a hungry look in his eyes made her feel extremely uncomfortable. All she wanted to do at that moment was go home and hide under her blankets, hoping Raven would be there waiting for her. She didn't know why but at that moment she felt so defenseless.

She didn't know for how long she had been flying for but eventually she made a rough landing one top of a building somewhere in the distance.

She stumbled and nearly slipped right off the edge from the landing but regained her footing just at the right time.

Panting, Kat scooped Dusty up into her arms, looking for comfort from her tiny feline ally. "I don't know why but I got such a horrible feeling from that guy." She breathed as she cradled Dusty in her arms.

The cat seemed to know exactly what Kat was feeling and nuzzled it's head against the underside of Kat's chin.

After regaining her composure Kat stood up once more. "I guess we should head home." She muttered quietly. "Raven might already be waiting for us there." Kat looked up towards the sky. "If we are quick we might even beat her there." Her face was still pale from the events not too long ago, even so she took off and made her way towards home.


End file.
